


What Is Christmas?

by pixiefloat117 (hopefulsilence)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefulsilence/pseuds/pixiefloat117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor tries to befriend Cole while showing him what Christmas is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Is Christmas?

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, dear readers! I love you all and I hope that you have some happy holidays!

“Merry Christmas, Cole!” I exclaimed as I put a wreath over his head playfully.

Snow covered the frozen grounds making it almost impossible to get around without falling on one’s bottom. Dorian had been parading around with a twig of mistletoe in order to sneak small pecks from anyone that was willing to play along while Bull had been out fetching a tree that we could decorate with something. Their relationship had blossomed since we defeated Corypheus and Andraste’s amazing tits was it the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen.

Cole, unfortunately, looked at me like I’d just killed his only Mabari pup. I should have expected his reaction.

“What is Christmas?” he inquired. I chuckled nervously before I thought about answering. The concept of Christmas had been known by everyone that I knew, even Bull, which was surprising and the fact that his boy had no earthly idea threw me for a loop. I felt like I had to answer his question very carefully.

“Christmas is spending time with friends and family. It’s opening gifts that your loved ones got for you; it’s drinking eggnog and getting so drunk that you can’t stand. It’s laughs, love and happiness.” I finally managed to reply. Silence enveloped us and we both just gazed at one another.

“Mommy, mommy! B’s back with the tree!” a small voice cried out excitedly making me slightly jump. A small form came from the stairs and ran up to wrap itself around my leg. I picked up my daughter with ease and looked into her big blue eyes. “Can we go decrate the tree?” she asked eagerly. 

“It’s de-cor-ate honey and yes we can.” I replied grinning as I tapped her button nose with my finger which brought a fit of giggles from her. “Why don’t you come along with us Cole? You can help us decorate.” I offered to him. He put his finger to his chin like he was thinking about it, but finally nodded slightly before following us.

\----------

The main hall was festive, to say the least. Someone had gathered garlands and tied bows and assorted berries to them and hung them all around the room. Josephine suddenly came to mind doing it and a smile crept to my lips. Bull arrived from the storage room with a large box and placed it in front of Clara.

“You, little one, get to be the first to put one on the tree.” he said with his large body bent over to be closer to her size. Really, since he had gotten with Dorian, he had softened up a lot. If you would have asked me if I could see _The Iron Bull_ with a child, much less my own, when Corypheus was a problem, I would have probably laughed in your face. 

Clara mulled over her options. Some ornaments were glass, some plastic, some intricate, some plain. She finally picked out a small and flat one that was pink with a large C in the middle. It was the one that Cullen and I had picked out for her when she was still a baby. It’s hard to imagine that she’s already five.

“Mommy! Look! It’s mine!” she proclaimed gaily. I smiled at her happiness. She placed it right in the middle of the tree and shuffled over to me. “Does it look nice?” she asked.

“It does, my dear.” I replied as pride welled up in my heart.

Dorian made small orbs of various colors that would light up and change to various colors over time, Varric had changed one of his arrow bolts into an ornament and placed it, with Bulls help, at the top. Once every inch of the tree was decorated, it was time for the star; which we didn’t have. It was also then that I realized Cole had disappeared.

Cullen entered the main hall and paused. I don’t think he knew that we were decorating today. Once he saw Clara and I, he jogged over to us, placed a kiss on my cheek and picked her up.

“Did you get to put one on?” he asked her with a huge grin plastered on his chapped lips.

“I did Daddy!” she proclaimed with a laugh in her voice.

Seeing Cullen with her made me realize this is what Christmas was all about. Seeing my daughter with her father and how happy they are. Varric taking large gulps of some honey mead with Bull and Dorian frolicking around like he was the best dressed man there. These were my friends and I couldn’t ask for anything better than this.

Sticks were placed in my hand making me leave my thoughts. I looked up to see Cole standing in front of me with a slight smile on his shadowed features.

“You needed a star. Is this okay?” 

I examined the lump of sticks to realize that it was, in fact, in the shape of a star. I don’t know how he made it in that short of time, but it was perfect for the top. I stood up and walked over to Bull to ask him to put it on, and he did so happily.

“I might like being human. What do you think I’ll learn next?” Cole asked in his usual manner. Instead of answering, I walked to stand in front of him and gave him a hug. It took a moment, but I felt him touch my back with his hands gingerly. It had never occurred to me that he didn’t know what a hug was until now.

“Thank you Cole,” I started. “and Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas.” he simply said.


End file.
